Fallen Kingdom
by lostcard
Summary: Before Doflamingo can reign as King of Dressrosa, he needs to get his cards in order. What does he want with Nami and what role will she play in his future? Nami should be careful...when two powerful men start tugging on her heart strings, it doesn't take long for a kingdom to be torn apart. AU. Doflamingo/Nami and Law/Nami. Beware of blood and gore!
1. Not All Who Are Lost Are Forgotten

**Not All Who Are Lost Are Forgotten**

A storm was coming. Those unforgivable waves were rocking the tattered ship back and forth. Strikes of lightening lit up the dark sky. This sudden change in pace left the Captain in a foul mood. It was far past midnight and no one returned to the ship yet. If something didn't go wrong yet, it was bound to happen any minute now. They had a strict schedule commitment. If they didn't find the girl this time, they could lose her for good.

"Did they find her yet?"

"Patience, young master. Patience."

Donquixote Doflamingo let out a low growl. There were no answers coming from his den den mushi. They should have answered his calls hours ago.

"I should have gone with them."

"There would have been trouble if you went, young master."

"I doubt it," huffed the feather wearing Captain.

"How many times must we go over this? It's in the cards."

Doflamingo could help but let out another irritated growl.

"Maybe that was just a miscalculation on your part."

The older woman just sighed and shook her head at the stubborn pirate.

"I will say once and I will say it again, you are not the one that will find her, young master."

Doflamingo kicked a bottle off his ship and into the rocking waves. As much as he value these women's predictions, they were really getting on his nerves. His plans were always being opposed by these card readings. Doflamingo wanted things to happen a certain way, yet nothing seemed to be in his favor.

"The cards state—"

"I remember what the cards state, Cara," interrupted Doflamingo, kicking another bottle into the ocean.

"Then all we can do is wait and watch it unfold, young master. You remember what happened last time."

Of course Doflamingo remembered. It happened ten years ago, yet it felt like it happened just yesterday. The girl was supposed to be recovered ten years ago, but there was a loose thread in his plans. Cara blamed Doflamingo for the lost. He went against the cards predictions and they never found the child. The whole mission was chaos. There was a risk they would never find the child once that window of opportunity disappeared. Yet here they were ten years later and a certain set of cards were aligned once again. It was a sign of hope and they had to act fast. But Doflamingo had to stay at bay this time. All this waiting was killing him. He had waited enough already.

The rain was now pouring hard from the dark sky. The waves and wind taunted the tired ship. It had suffered an attack once they reached this small East Blue island. Doflamingo couldn't believe his eyes once he noticed what was attacking his ship. It was fishmen! And this wasn't just one or two fishmen, it was a whole group of them. It puzzled the Captain how such a large group of fishmen would end up in East Blue. As random as it was, it didn't stop Doflamingo from fishing them out of the ocean and tying them up with is Devil Fruit powers. Battered and bruised, the fishmen laid unconscious in their cages. Doflamingo would sell them to the action houses later and use the money to repair his faithful ship. That is if this ship survived this shaking storm. The blonde-haired Captain sat on the ship ledge and tried his best to wait for his crewmates to return. And right when Doflamingo thought all was lost, there was a flicker in the distance. The rain spots on his sunglasses made it difficult for him to make out the figure coming towards his ship. He held his breath. Could it be?

"Vergo," yelled out Doflamingo, waving at the man rowing a small boat towards the ship. "Did you find the girl?"

Vergo jumped up onto the ship and tried to brush the raindrops off his coat. Doflamingo shook his head in embarrassment. Vergo actions were always hopeless. One would think there would be no point in brushing raindrops off a coat in a storm, but not when it came to Vergo. When he had his heart set on something he went for it, no matter how foolish it looked.

"Vergo! Where is the girl?"

Vergo looked up to his Captain but continued brushing off his coat.

"Huh?"

"The girl! Where is the girl, Vergo?"

"I thought I wasn't the one to find her?" explained Vergo.

Doflamingo was about to hiss at his comrade when the old woman interrupted the little feud.

"He is correct, young master. Vergo is not the one that will find her."

There was still one more crewmate uncounted for, the one that would finally put an end to all this waiting. The one destined to find the lost card to his kingdom.

"Did he find her?" asked Doflamingo.

Vergo gave his Captain a firm nod. As much as Doflamingo wanted to let out a breath of relief, he couldn't. Until they returned to the ship, nothing was won yet.

"Well where the hell is he?"

"The brat was right behind me. I have no idea where he went."

Doflamingo tried his den den mushi once again and received no answer.

"I swear if he messes this up, I'm going to kill him."

"He will come and he will have the girl. The cards state—"

"Enough, Cara! I told you already I remembered what the cards said."

That didn't stop old Cara. The old woman had enough of her stubborn masters complaints. If he would just listen to predictions there was no reason to fuss. Right when the woman was about to speak up once again, there was a thud coming from the back of the ship. The three ran towards the noise and feared the worst. Did lightening hit the ship? Was their ship sinking?

When Doflamingo approached the rear of the ship he held his breath. He couldn't believe his luck. They had finally arrived.

"Law!" yelled Doflamingo. "Do you have the girl?"

The hood of Law's cloak covered his face. He was kneeling down and covering a small figure with his coat. He could feel the small figure shaking in his arms. It made him feel sick. He couldn't believe he went with the plan. It didn't feel right. He tried calming the child down, but there was no use. She was scared and distressed and there was little he could do about it. Law let out a low curse. He was once in her shoes and now he was handing this girl over to the very man that made his life a living hell.

"Law! Do you have the girl?"

Looking up, his grey eyes met those damned devilish sunglasses. Law made a gesture towards the figure hidden underneath his coat. Doflamingo didn't plan to wait any longer. Kneeling down, he removed the cover off the small figure. The girl had short orange hair and a little green sundress on. The Captain smiled and reached out for the girl. She gasped and hid under Law's coat once more. Doflamingo let out a small chuckle.

"No need to be scared, little one," cooed Doflamingo, pulling the coat off the girl once again. "I won't hurt you."

Nami hugged Law's legs and looked up to the strange birdman. He didn't look scary, but he looked really weird. And she didn't like the way he smiling at her.

"Come here, little one. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

Nami shook her head 'no' and held onto Law's legs tighter. Law couldn't blame the poor girl. What child wants to run into the arms of that maniac?

Doflamingo let out an embarrassing huff as he tried to pull the girl off Law's legs. Cara was quick to come between her master and the child.

"Give her time, young master."

"She's had plenty of time!"

"Now, now, young master. Remember what the cards stated."

Doflamingo let out a small growl as he released the girl and stood upright. Law took this opportunity to lift the girl up into his arms and head towards the main cabin.

"I'm going to check if she has any injuries," announced Law, shielding the girl from the pouring rain. "Cara, prepare a warm bath and a new set of clothes. The girl is chilled to the bone."

Cara gave him a confirming nod and looked up once again at her master. Her cards were correct. The predictions were coming true. As much as Doflamingo dreaded hearing it from her, Cara couldn't help but test her reading once again. Pulling out her cards, she laid them down onto the wet deck of the ship. One card. Two cards. Three cards. Four cards. There was no mistake. They were aligned perfectly. Cara smile and nodded in delight. Doflamingo just let out an annoyed snarl and headed towards the main cabin.

"Your heart will bring you your queen, young master."

* * *

_BAM! New fic time! You know what I just realized? There are no Doflamingo/Nami fics on this site! I'm not necessarily a big fan of the ship…but I am a fan of crack! So I'm going for it! Anyways, Dressrosa is getting me in the mood for some Doflamingo pairings… so of course I'm going to pair him up with Nami._

_Now before I get bashed, this is not pedo!Doflamingo or pedo!Law fic! They will be no romance until a timeskip and Nami gets older. So please don't get the impression that Doflamingo is totally in love with child Nami in this chapter… because he's not! He's just happy he finally found her (his queen)! Now as Nami gets older, you'll see things happening. Alright?! Glad we got the awkward conversation out of the way. _

_And just in case you were wonder about the ages: Nami (10), Law (16), and Doflamingo (31). And the island? Yes, that was Cocoyahi. Was this after Arlong took over the island? Yup. Is Arlong and his crew still alive? You'll have to find out next time :3_

_And a little timeline reminder: 10 years ago (from the current timeline in the manga) Doflamingo became the King of Dressrosa, as well as Arlong taking over Cocoyahi. So those two big events happened at the same time in the manga, I'm just making them collide in this AU._

_I hope you enjoyed what I've cooked up so far. Get ready for some romance, adventure, and a whole lotta drama!_

_Thanks for reading! Review when you get the chance! Would love to hear your feedback!_


	2. The Price of a Promise

**The Price of a Promise**

It sounded like trouble right from the start. A silly prophecy that had the birdman tangled up in his web of fantasies. Chasing after something so vague, so disheartening, it was only a matter of time before these illusions would commend him into a purgatory of madness. And here was Law pulled into this chaos all because some old deranged woman claimed he was the chosen one. The one that would restore order in the Queen seat and find the girl lost to a broken fate. It all sounded bullshit to the young doctor. He had no desire participating in this foolish prediction. Law had his own reservations about old lady Cara. He didn't trust her. She was always on a whim when throwing out her prediction. She had to come up with something or Doflamingo would eventually loose faith in her. It was a desperate attempt to gain some kind of recognition in her master eyes once again and Law was the one paying for it. He cursed the day Cara was even born. Now he was involved in this mindless charade and he had no way out of it. No matter how much he tried to avoid this messy situation, he didn't have a choice. If he didn't go along with Cara's predictions, his men would pay for it. Half of his Heart Army had to be sent to emergency room due to the birdman's foul mood. Dolfamingo was as pleasant as a spoiled three-year-old brat in a toyshop. He wanted everything to go his way or all hell would break loose. Selfish and stubborn, if something didn't amuse or please "Joker", he would find a way to make it pleasurable. The number of injured patients sent to Law's infirmary piled up day by day, but that would change; all he needed to do was find that very special girl.

What made matter worst was Law had no idea what he was looking for. The order from Cara was to find a girl that would fulfill the prophecy. That's all. Whatever the hell that meant. Cara trusted the young man's judgment. She kept reminding him "you'll know when you see her", but that gave Law little to no reassurance. As they sailed closer to the small East Blue Island, the young doctor could feel the hesitation settling in. What if he never finds the girl? He was gambling on this promise. If he didn't find the Queen, it could very well mean his end.

Arriving on the sandy beach of the small island, Vergo and Law were not welcomed by a group of villagers but by five Fishmen instead. It was quite the sight to see. Law had never seen Fishmen outside of an auction houses and Fishman Island. It was too bizarre. Out of all places, they were on this particular island.

"What are you doing here?" snarled one of the Fishmen. "This area is restricted! You two head back to the village now!"

The Fishman pointed at a certain path down the hill. It seemed they were mistaken for local villagers. Law and Vergo just looked at one and another and shrugged. They had to keep things relativity low key. There was no point in starting trouble unless it was completely necessary. Doflamingo threaten both their lives if anything were to go wrong during their mission. Avoid conflict and resist the lure of a battle. Those were strict orders. Law was even ordered to turn in his faithful Kikoku to prevent any sort of temptation. This would have been one of the tempting situations.

"We apologize," explained Vergo. "We didn't realize how far we ventured out."

"Well see that it never happens again or you will be facing the consequences," warned another Fishman. This one had a face that resembled an eel. "That will be 10,000 beli each for trespassing."

Vergo nodded and pulled out his wallet. After paying the 20,000 they were free to go. Law and Vergo knew they were finally walking down the correct path to the village. As they left, one of the Fishmen's eyes lingered on the two.

"Hey, do they look familiar to you guys?" questioned the squid fishman. "I don't remember anyone from Cocoyahi looking like them two."

"I don't know," replied the eel fishman counting his stack of beli. "All those worthless humans look the same to me."

"I think we should tell Arlong."

"If you want to tell Arlong, go ahead. Those two looked pretty frighten by us. I doubt they will be any trouble. I really wouldn't waste my breath."

* * *

Cocoyahi village was much larger than expected. Law sighed as he counted all the houses. This might take a bit longer than he hoped. As they entered the main road, wide-eyed and confused villagers greeted them. It was obvious they were not expecting any company.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked one of the men from the village. "How did you make it onto this island alive?"

Vergo and Law looked at each other puzzled once more. They were hoping to play off as wondering tourist visiting the East Blue island, but considering the circumstances their alibis wouldn't sound very convincing. They would just have to go on a whim this time.

"We were in a boat accident and this was the closest shore we could find," explained Law. "We were hoping to use one of your den dens to contact our village."

"You were not approached by the fishmen?"

"We were approach by a few and they charged us for trespassing," answered Law. "What is that all about?"

The villagers were sweating. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. How were these two men walking about with no sort of injury? If Arlong found out these two strangers were walking freely on this island, it would compromise everything. A man with a pinwheel on his hat approached them. Law gave a man an odd look. What type of man goes walking around with such a foolish thing on his head?

"I will explain everything," offered Genzo, pointing to a house on the left corner of the village. "We just cannot talk here. We have said enough. Please follow me."

Vergo and Law nodded and followed the man into his home. As the men entered the house a young girl with light purple hair greeted them. She had the same strange look on her face. She didn't look too please to see them.

"What is the meaning of this, Genzo?" barked Nojiko. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"Now, now, Nojiko," replied Genzo, patting the young girl's shoulder. "No need to get upset. We'll handle this carefully. Everything will be alright."

Vergo was appalled by this girl's rudeness. There was one thing Vergo did not tolerate and that was a bad manners, especially from children. Before he could teach the little brat a lesson, Law stepped in between Vergo and Nojiko. He knelt before the girl to get a better look at her face.

"We apologize for intruding, but we are stranded on this island," explain Law. "We were hoping to use a den den to contact our village."

The surgeon took his time looking into the young girl's eyes. He was trying his best to get any sort of sign from her. But he felt lost. He had no idea what he was looking for and felt stupid for even trying. Nojiko felt a little embarrassed by the way this stranger was looking at her. Never did she ever receive this kind of attention from a man before, especially a man with such good looks. She was could feel her cheeks growing warm.

"We don't have any den dens in our village," answered Genzo. "So I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"I see. Perhaps there's another village near by that may have one?"

Genzo shook his head no.

"Well maybe someone in your village could help us repair our boat?"

Genzo and Nojiko gave each other an awkward look.

"I think we should talk over dinner before we can commit to anything like that," offered Genzo. "Please sit. We made some soup and bread for dinner."

Nojiko pulled at Law's hand, offering him a seat next to hers. As they had their soup, Nojiko was quick to offer Law a basket of bread.

"Here, take as many pieces as you like," smiled the young girl. "I made the bread fresh today."

Law could feel sweat forming underneath his fur hat. He really did not like bread, but he knew he would be rude for not accepting a piece. Before he could thank the girl, Law felt a slap on the back of his head.

"Don't be a rude brat, take a piece of bread," growled Vergo. His soupspoon was clearly stuck to his face by this point.

"I was about to until you rudely interrupted," barked back Law.

Genzo knew if he didn't step in, things could get ugly fast between the two men.

"So I guess you probably want know why everyone in our village is acting so weird?" asked Genzo. "And why we even have Fishmen on our island?"

The two men were now directing their full attention on Genzo. He took his time explaining the event that had taken place the last few months and how the Arlong Pirates claimed this island as their own territory. As Genzo spoke, Law could see something bothering the young girl beside him. There was a sudden sadness in her eyes. He could relate to her in a way. He was brought up pirates at a very young age and knew how ruthless they could be.

"Why not ask for help from the Marines?" asked Vergo. "I'm sure there must be a Captain checking up on this island from time to time."

"We believe Arlong's crew has been attacking any Marines entering our island," explained Genzo. "We are in the dark about everything. We have no idea why there hasn't been any drastic actions taken because of this."

"Perhaps a Marine Captain is being bribed by the pirates to ignore this island," offered Law. "You would be surprised on how many low-life dogs these Marines accept into office these day. It's disgusting sight."

That comment earned a certain look from Vergo. Law smiled in victory. He knew how badly Vergo wanted to kick his ass for saying such a thing. Vergo had recently earned a respectable title in the Marines and Law was hitting below the belt with such a remark.

"I suppose that would explain why we haven't received any support," sighed Genzo. "But I'm afraid you two wandered on this island at the wrong time. If Arlong finds out about you guys, this whole village is at stake. The sooner we get you off the island, the better."

Law agreed with that comment. They were in no place to be involved with this village's problems. They were here to only find the girl and that's it. Dealing with this island's troubles would only get in their way. This mission had to be completed and soon.

"Does your village have any other girls around your age?" asked Vergo, looking down at Nojiko buttering her piece of bread. Both Genzo and the girl looked uncomfortable by the sudden question.

The pirate doctor wanted to given himself a face palm. Vergo's question came off way too creepy. Law needed to think of something quickly before things got even worst. Any sign of abduction could mean a red flag in their search for the girl.

"I believe what my comrade is trying to ask is if your village has anymore children around Nojika-ya's age?" explained Law. "If your children are in danger, perhaps we can take them with us. Keep them safe until this pirate mess is handled."

All in all, Law believed taking all the children might not be such a bad idea. It would give him more to time to figure out who this "queen" seat girl might be. He needed all the time in the world by this point.

"Our village does not have too many children. Seven girls and ten boys," replied Genzo, stoking his mustache. "I will speak with the other villagers, but I believe you're right. The children should be taken away from his hellhole. If your village can keep them safe, we would be forever grateful."

"But Genzo, I don't want to leave everyone else behind," cried Nojiko. "I'm not scared! I'll stay strong."

Genzo felt his heart drop. He knew exactly what Nojiko was trying to say. But by this point, giving these children an opportunity to escape was their best option. And these two men would be their ticket out of Arlong's reign.

"I know you are strong, Nojiko," agreed Genzo, patting the young girl on the head. "But I need you to be strong and go with these men. I promise I will watch over things while you're gone."

"Before anything is certain, may we see the other children in the village?" asked Vergo, standing up from his seat. A napkin was dangling from his right cheek. Nojiko looked as if she was about to say something but Law just stopped her by waving his hand.

Genzo had the children from their village sent to in his home in no time. Law looked at the six other girls standing around Nojiko. They just looked like normal kids. Nothing special. Nothing telling him "this is the queen." It was all really frustrating. Maybe Cara was wrong. Maybe he wasn't the one who would find her. It would save him a lot of trouble if this were the case. A long and lean man with bushy pink hair approached Vergo and Law.

"This is Benny, he's the village's carpenter and shipwright," introduced Genzo. "I'm sure he can assist you in repairing your boat. We must do this quickly before any word gets out."

Vergo and Law agreed. As they made their way outside, there was a sound of thunder in the distances. A storm was coming and they needed to escape before the rain started pouring. Law could feel someone tugging at his coat. Looking down he saw Nojiko troubled face once again. She looked like she wanted to tell him something. Without hesitation, Law knelt down beside the girl.

"What's wrong, Nojiko-ya?"

"Genzo is not telling you everything."

Law looked at the girl puzzled. He wondered what on earth was she babbling about.

"There's one more girl."

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"One more girl? Who? Where is she?"

Nojiko pressed her finger against her lips, signing Law to quiet down. She pulled on his collar and whispered in his ear.

"My sister Nami. She's being held in Arlong's headquarters, Arlong Park."

* * *

Law wasn't going to take the gamble of missing this last girl. He needed to head to Arlong Park and quickly. He told Vergo to go on without him but the man refused. He would be damned to take orders from a brat like him. Besides, Vergo was itching to find a reason to punch a few Fishmen out. As they approached Arlong Park, Law was quick to notice a large tower. He wondered if their girl was being kept captive inside. The two men were quickly being encircled by a group of Fishmen. Law could see Vergo smiling. He was hoping something like this would happen.

"Shahahaha, well what do we have here?" asked on the Fishmen entering the circle. "Some filthy humans trespassing into my park. This won't do."

With a long spiky nose and sharp teeth, this Fishmen's face looked familiar. Law could have sworn he had seen this pirate's wanted poster before. This had to be Arlong.

"Where's the girl?" said Vergo, walking up to Arlong. "Hand her over at once."

"Shahahah, you humans are too much. You think I will allow such weak creature like you come into my home and order me around? Humans are nothing but stupid pieces of shit."

"We know she's here," replied Law. "Just surrender her to us and there will be no trouble."

"Who, my useful cartographer? I would sooner see you both dead before I allow such a thing to happen. In fact, I would sooner see you both dead regardless. Shahahah!"

"Room."

Arlong stopped laughing instantly. There was an odd circle surrounding them. The Fishman Captain knew better, only a Devil Fruit could cause such an unusual phenomenon. Before he had a chance to warn his crew, he felt a sudden blow across his face. The other man took him by surprise and hit Arlong with a solid punch. As the other Fishmen attempted to attack the younger man he had suddenly vanished into thin air.

Law was searching the tower. He knew the girl had to be hidden within one of these floors. Before he knew it, he teleported to the top the tower. It was the last room and it was the smallest. There was a small girl slumped over a small desk. Sea charts were covering the floor and a dim candle kept the room barely lit. There were stacks of books sitting everywhere. There wasn't even a proper space for her to sleep. It was a rude awaking. Perhaps taking this girl away wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. She would be treated far better than this.

Law hovered above the sleeping child. Her arms and hands looked torn up. They were bloody and poorly wrapped. It was no secret these Fishman were working her to the bone. It was sickening. It reminded him of all the times Vergo would mercilessly fight with him, then forcing Law to tend and care for his own wounds. "Make you a better doctor," he would claim. The surgeon gently woke the child up from her slumber. Nami let out a small grumble and lifted up her head. As she turned her head she left out a gasp. The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a human man in her room.

"Y-you shouldn't be in here mister," warned the girl, trying to push the man toward the door. "We'll both be in trouble if they see you."

Law let out a small chuckle.

"No need to worry. I'm planning to break you out."

Nami looked up at the young man. He was tall and thin. He looked like no match against a Fishman. Not even the smaller ones. The girl just sighed and shook her head.

"What are you, stupid or something?"

Law was taken back by the girl's blunt comment.

_You would think a girl like her would be jumping for joy at a chance to escape._

"And if you're not stupid, you must be crazy," added Nami, picking up maps from the floor and setting them back onto her desk.

Law wasn't going to argue with her on that one. Being part of Doflamingo's crew, you're almost guaranteed to go crazy. But she would figure that out sooner or later.

"Please leave."

"No."

As the girl turned to look at him, Law was able to see her eyes clearly for the first time.

"I don't need your help, just leave."

There was something in her eyes. It made him feel stiff and heavy. Something he couldn't put his finger on yet rang all the right bells. If there had to be a "sign" Cara warned him about this had to be it. It had to be her. He finally found the queen and she was locked in some evil tower. Perhaps there were some truth to those silly fairy tales he read about as a child.

With one swift move, Law teleported the girl into his arms and made his way out of the building.

"No please don't take me," cried out Nami, struggling to get free. "You don't understand! I made a promise!"

"So did I, kid," replied Law. "So did I."

* * *

After Law cleaned and rewrapped fresh bandages around Nami's hands and arms, he sent her to bathing quarters with Cara. There was a pool of emotion swimming in those small eyes of hers. She tried her best to hide her quiet whimpers, but it was no use. This was too much trauma for small girl to handle. It didn't look good. All this stress could really take a toll on her small frame. Law knew she was going to have a hell of night trying to sleep. And rest was what she needed most by this point. A good nights sleep would put this girl in much better health. The doctor would brew a special batch of tea to help her achieve that much needed sleep.

By the time Cara finished bathing Nami, there was a fresh cup of tea waiting for them on the nightstand. There was a small note from the doctor.

_Make sure she drinks every last drop._

Cara found a light pink nightshirt for young girl to wear. It was a bit oversized, but it would have to do. She took her time combing through Nami's damp hair. Brushing her fingers down her short locks of orange hair, the older woman glanced at the reflection of the child in the mirror in front of them. The girl's eyes were staring down at the floor. As helpless as she looked, Cara knew very well this girl had spirit in her soul. There was no doubt she was pondering about her next move. Drying Nami's hair with a heat dial, Cara did her best to win the child over. There was no point in her planning an escape. Nami was exactly were she was suppose to be. This was her destiny.

"I know this must all be very confusing," remarked the older woman, combing the last of Nami's tangled locks. "But I can assure you, you will be very happy here."

Nami looked up with rage in her eyes. She brushed the old woman's hand off her head and stood up from the floor.

"How dare you! I will never be happy here!"

Cara was startled by the young girl's outburst. She did her best to calm Nami down, but there was no use…the girl was on fire.

"You took me away from my village and expect me to be happy?"

"This is where you belong," assured Cara, holding out her arms tenderly. "We are your family now."

Nami couldn't believe what this woman was saying. It was all too surreal. The young girl was too frustrated and tired to gather her thoughts. How did she get taken from one hell and sent to another? It all seemed like a cruel joke.

"I will never be one of you," spat out the orange-haired girl.

Cara pulled a deck out from her pocket. She slowly placed cards down one by one. Scanning the cards carefully, she gave an assuring nod.

"You are already one of us," explained Cara, placing the deck back in her pocket.

"I hate you!" screamed Nami. She could no longer hold back her tears. "I want to go home!"

"You are home," explained Cara, reaching out to calm the crying child. "We want to care for you. There's nothing to be frighten of."

Nami grabbed the blanket off her bed and covered her body head to toe. This all had to be some bad dream. Why was this happening? Was she cursed? Grabbing the teacup off the nightstand, Cara sat on the bed next to the covered girl. Pealing away the blanket, she offered Nami the cup of tea.

"Here, you need to drink this. Doctor's orders."

"No! I want to be left alone," demanded the girl, wiping away her tears. "Go away."

"Please drink the tea. You'll feel much better, I promise."

There was a sudden knock at the door. Setting the teacup back down, the older woman checked to see who would be calling at this hour. As Cara opened the door her eyes grew wide in wilderment. It was Doflamingo and he looked rather eager to step into the room.

"Master, I'm afraid this is not a good time," explained the older woman, pushing the door forward. Doflamingo stopped the heavy door from closing.

"I want to see her," demanded Doflamingo, making his way into the room.

"But young master—"

"And I want to see her alone."

"I assure you this isn't the best time—"

"This isn't a request, Cara."

The older woman bit her tongue in protest.

"Very well, young Master," answered Cara, giving the Captain a little bow before exiting the room. "I respect and trust your wishes."

After he heard the door close, Doflamingo made his way into the small room. Scanning the room, it was quite apparent where the small girl was hiding. The Captain softly chuckled as he made his way to queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he slowly pulled back the quilted blanket.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you," teased the birdman, sticking out his large tongue. "Why so sad, little one? Let's see a smile."

Nami continued to frown as she turned her back at the feathered pirate. She didn't like looking at him. Something about him was giving her the creeps. Nami flinched as she heard him chuckle once more. His laughter was menacing. She didn't feel safe left alone with this man.

"Ooh, are you ignoring me?" jeered Doflamingo. "Now that's just cruel, puppet."

"Don't call me puppet," snapped the small girl. "Just go away."

"Fufufufufu! What a strong willed girl," laughed the Captain. "I must say I admire a girl with a lot spirit."

With a small little hop, Doflamingo sat in front of the girl once again. Nami didn't want to see his smiling face, but she didn't want too seem like some scaredy cat. She would just have to be brave and stand her ground. Nami could see the man looking for something within his pink feather coat.

"I've been waiting to give you this for a very long time."

Nami looked up curiously. The man pulled out a box out from within his coat. He placed the small box between them on the bed. The box looked so mysterious. It was a rosewood box hand-carved with sunflowers flowers all around its surface. Elegant and luring, it was very tempting for a small girl to want to open and peak inside.

"What is it?"

"Why not open and find out?"

Her small and bandaged fingers feathered around the box. Stroking the carved flowers, she admired the workmanship. Every petal looked perfect. Someone took a lot of care in modeling this box. There was a small golden key in the lock. Two clicks and she could feel it unlock. As she took her time inspecting the box she could feel Doflamingo taking his time observing her. Slowly opening the box, Nami was welcomed by a haunting sound. It was a delicate tune playing from within the box. A soft and dreamy melody filled the room. The charming sound soothed the girl's aching heart. For some reason the music reminded her of something. As if someone had hum this song to her once a long long time ago. Looking within the music box the orange haired child gave a small gasp.

It almost didn't look real, but the way it shimmered and shine wiped away all doubts. The sparkling red jewel was attached to a glimmering gold chain. Nami pulled out the necklace and admired its beauty. If there's one thing Nami loved above anything else, it was a fine piece of jewelry. The jewel was breathtaking. Never in her life had she held such a precious piece of treasure. She couldn't believe this man was giving her this necklace. There had to be a catch. There just had to be!

"Why are you giving me this?" asked Nami. Her eyes never left the necklace as she waited for the pirate to answer.

"Because I wanted to," answer Doflamingo, closing the music box and silencing the room. "Is this going to be a problem?"

Nami shook her head. This generosity was far beyond her comprehension. Maybe she was quick to judge. Perhaps there was more to this man than she originally thought.

"How much is this jewel worth?"

Doflamingo curiously raised one of his eye browns. It was a strange question coming from such a little girl.

"Would it be worth around 100 million beli?"

"Fufufufu, it would be worth around that price."

Nami choked a little. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Without hesitation she handed Doflamingo the necklace.

"Please give this treasure to my village," cried Nami. "Please, mister! I beg of you!"

"Why? You don't want my gift?"

Nami couldn't hold back her tears any more. They poured out without shame. She shoved the necklace into the man's hands.

"Please, mister! They needed it more than I do," explained Nami. "This will buy their freedom back!"

The Captain smiled and patted the young girl on the head.

"Now, now, enough of this crying," instructed Doflamingo. "I believe I understand what's going on here. These Fishman Pirates have taken over your village and their leader has placed a price over their heads?"

Nami let out a small whimper and shook her head in agreement.

"Fufufufu, very well. Your village will not be ruled over those Fishman. I will see to that."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise," pledged the birdman, placing the necklace around her neck.

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this man really going to free her village? It was a painful acceptance. Every part of her wanted to believe what he was telling her. But the truth can be a cruel reminder. Nothing is free in the world. Every promise holds a price. Nami glared down at the giant jewel resting against her chest. What was this promise worth?

"What do I have to do in return?"

She felt his hand graze her chin, lifting her head up so she met his eyes. Those eyes were still covered by those mischievous sunglasses. He parted his lips and let out another soft chuck. Nami could feel his thumb wiping away the last of her tears.

"Well first, how bout I see a smile?"

Nami felt complied to respond to such a request. The sides of her mouth twitched upward. It took the last of her energy to maintain that smile. She wanted to break down and cry again, but she knew this wasn't the time or place to submit to such a temptation. Doflamingo smiled back in responds to her action.

"Fufufufu, wonderful," replied Doflamingo, grabbing the teacup off the nightstand beside the bed. "Now how about you drink this tea?"

Nami grabbed the teacup and took a small sip. The temperature of the tea was lukewarm. The girl stuck out her tongue in disgust. The flavor had a touch of sweetness to it, but still tasted rather bitter. It wasn't a very desirable beverage, however she would do anything at this point to please the birdman.

"Why are you doing this for me?" questioned Nami, taking another sip of tea.

"I've been looking for you for very long time," answered Doflamingo. "You're are very important to me."

This answer only brought more questions. Why was this man looking for her? Why was she so important to him? They were strangers yet he made her felt like they've known each other forever. All this pondering made her drink go down quicker.

"Why do you need me?"

Doflamingo grabbed the empty cup from her hands and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Pulling her forward, he allowed her to slump by his side. Nami let out a small yawn. Her eyelids were feeling heavy. She rested her head against his feathery arm. His scent reminded her of the rainstorm, clean and rugged. It was a pleasant smell that gave her some comfort.

"There will be plenty of time for that type of talk," offered Doflamingo. "Now, have you ever traveled through the Grandline before?"

Nami slowly shook her head no.

"I haven't, but I've study a lot of maps about the Grandline," whispered Nami.

"The Grandline is full of adventure," explain Doflamingo. "Wild seas and precious treasure galore. Fufufufu, I know you'll love it."

The only responds the Captain heard back was a quiet snore. The child had finally surrendered to her slumber. Doflamingo softly lifted the girl off his arm and rested her head onto a pillow. Smoothing the blanket so it covered the rest of her body, the birdman gave her one last pat on the head. He finally had her. The one destined to sit in his Queen seat. It was a blissful relief.

As he left the room he was greeted once again by a worried Cara. Doflamingo snorted at her concerns. The woman was always getting caught up with some baffled nonsense. She needed to learn to trust his judgment. He was the one in charge after all. No matter what type of special talents she had, in the end he would have the final word.

"How is she?" asked Cara.

"She's fine," answered Doflamingo. "She's finally sleeping."

"Good."

Cara still looked concerned. There was no helping this woman.

"I need you to fetch Vergo for me. Tell him to meet me in my office."

"Very well, young master. Shall I report anything to him?"

"Fufufufu…well I suppose you can ask him one thing for me."

Cara gave her Captain a questionable look. She awaited his final reply.

"Ask Vergo what he's better at, keeping a promise or keeping a secret?"

* * *

_And the saga continues with a DON! Ha ha. Wow, pretty eventful chapter, huh? I want to commit to writing longer chapters. I've been pushing myself to write longer chapters and I believe this fic will push me forward in that direction. Let's do this! Insert roar sound here!_

_Wow! Loved reading your comments! Didn't expect this type of interest already for a Doflamingo/Nami fic! Wahoo! _

_**Greaween: **__Hmmmmm, is Nami a child prodigy? Good question. I believe in a way she is. Nami is destined for greatness. What ever she's set after she will achieve. The girl has a strong will! I don't want to reveal too much, but Doflamingo has been searching for Nami for an important reason. Cara claims Nami will bring forth fortune.. but will she something else to the mix? Ooh the suspense! Ha ha!_

_**Miss Doffy-chan: **__Awwww I like your cute username! Aye aye, Captain! More chapters onward! _

_**moonlit mage: **__Oh my goodness! Someone who has been waiting for a Dolfaming/Nami fic! Yay! Lord knows I've waiting too…someone had it make it happen! Guess I'll take my shot at it ;3 thank you for the love, lovey! _

_**Gemzy: **__I love your comments! You reviewed most of my stories and I finally get a chance to respond back! I'm happy you're such a Law/Nami fan! Wahoo! You know that's my OTP, honey! But honestly I've been itching to write something else other than Law/Nami. I'm a big crack!couples fan too so that's why I'm going with the Doflamingo/Nami fic. But this is not only a Doflamingo/Nami fic…this is also a Law/Nami fic too! There's going to be romance between Law and Nami! You can count on that! OMG fangirling time! But yeah, expect some drama! Nami will have both Doflamingo and Law after her heart! What shall this poor girl do? Ha ha! Yep, Arlong is not going to be happy with Nami's capture. Oh well, can't say I feel sorry for the guy. Heh! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy reading this fic._

_**sugah: **__Ooh the drama! The suspense! What will happen next?! Let's find out together ;3 Yes! I agree! More Nami! More Law! More Doflamingo! If this fic goes well, perhaps I will write another one ;D Can't get enough of those three!_

_**Black-Pendant: **__Hmmm you and I think rather alike. I am also interested in how the reactions will transpire! Let's see what happens! Yes, Law's hatred towards Doflamingo will cause much tension in the future. How will he react to Nami's role in Doflamingo's kingdom? I don't want to spoil too much..but expect some rocky beginnings. Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Narusakiforeverxoxo: **__Thank you! I will try to update this story sooner! I have a lot lined up for this fic so I will give it heavier chapters. Thank you for reviewing!_

_**puppet monkey: **__I know! Doflamingo/Nami are such a crack couple! One of those weird couples that wouldn't normally get shipped. I sorda agree with you. I believe Nami and Doflamingo would be AMAZING business partners. Doflamingo seems to be running most of the business in the New World and if Nami was on his side…they would run the world ;3 ha ha scary! Yes Doflamingo + Nami + Law = guarantee drama! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**JAnimeHaki: **__Omg! Thank you for being so patient with me! I know it takes a while for me to update my fics! I'm on a writing kick, so hopefully I will get more chapters out more frequently! Thank you for following and reviewing my fics! Love you! Hugs!_

_**bluethunder-of-furinkanhigh: **__Yay! Another crack lover! Wait..that came out wrong! Ha ha! Yes, I love Law/Nami too…but I'm going to give Doflamingo/Nami a chance. Who knows... perhaps I will start shipping them hardcore too. Ha! I can't wait to see their interaction on Dressrosa. I'm interested in any interaction between Doflamingo and the Strawhat crew…it's been a long awaited thing! Ooh so pumped for this arc! _

_**A: **__You're so excited and you just can't hide it! Ha ha! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I will update as often as I can ;3_

_**Flah Unique: **__OMG! A Doflamingo/Nami shipper! Hello! Let me shake your hand! I didn't know if there were any Doflamingo/Nami supporters out there! I'm writing this fic for you guys ;3 There needs to be some pink flamingo and orange cat love out there! I can't believe I couldn't find one Doflamingo/Nami fic…but that's going to change now! I'm going for it! Thank you for the funny review! Hope you will enjoy what I have planned for this fic._

_**JiejieGalunggong: **__Ha ha! You're so cute ;3 I hope you can bare with the Doflamingo/Nami that will happen in this fic. There will be Law/Nami in this fic too! I know you'll enjoy that ;3 Yes, Nami's heart will be torn by these men. Who will she choose? I know who you're siding with! Awww little Nami and teenager Law are cute together. Yes, Law doesn't have his facial hair growing yet. He's got that smooth face! Let's see how well they will get along in Doflamingo's crew…hmmm? Thanks for your review! Always love reading your reactions to my fics ;3_

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs! I'm so happy so many of you guys have such an interest in this fic! I will try to update as often as I can! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Devil's Reach

**Devil's Reach**

There was a low and soft hum calling out for her. A touching sound that tickled the back of her neck and warmed her ears. It called for her like it always did. Nami rarely found herself lost, but this time she had something guiding her on the right path. It felt so close yet the sound seemed so dim. The rush to find this mysterious hum pulled her in deep. It called for her, as if to welcome her into a loving embrace, a promise of everlasting bliss. No matter how sore her legs got she wouldn't stop running.

As long as that faint sound cried out for her, she would keep going. Fighting the dark and narrow path, she would find that peace.

The girl awoke to a sudden shake. Blinking once or twice, she saw the lamp above her swing side to side. It took a moment for her to realize she was even on a ship. Clutching the jewel around her neck, it was unpleasant reminder of her current situation. Nami was still a prisoner and nothing could wipe away the sorrow of all she had lost. Not expensive jewelry. Not a delicate song from a music box. Nothing. But Nami had to figure out a way to get out bed that morning. As hopeless as it appeared, she still was still alive and she still had her ambitions. And that was more than enough to keep her going.

The green sundress was still slumped over a chair beside her bed. Peeling away her pink sleep shirt, Nami wiggled back into her beloved dress. It was one of the few things she had left of her late mother Bellemare. She missed how her mother would say the green dress complemented her orange hair. And of course they would have a silly little argument about it, earning Nami a little knock on the head. No matter how stupid as they acted, she wouldn't trade those moments for anything in the world. She would do anything just to have one last quarrel with Bellemare. But Nami knew exactly what her mother would say to her if she were still alive. Bellemare would tell her to never give up her dreams! And of course, to stop stealing from others! Nami couldn't help but giggle at the thought. She was made for mischief and nothing was ever going to change that.

Fumbling her fingers in the dress pocket for a moment, there was a sigh of relief. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, Nami laid it onto the nightstand. Flattening out the edges, this is where her dream started; a simple map of her home islands. Sure it was tattered and tarnished, but it still was still there. Her dreams were still there. Even when Arlong forced her to make him maps, she still had that spark of determination in her eyes. She was going to make her maps of the world. Not for him, not for no one. And they wouldn't be base on what she just read in books. She was going to explore the world and make note of her own adventures. They would be the most prized set of maps in the world! Nami would make sure of that.

There was a knock at the door. Nami took one last look at her map before folding it back into her pocket. Someone had opened the door and was holding a tray of food. It was Cara and she had brought her breakfast.

"Oh good, you're awake and already dressed," noted the old woman, placing the tray of food on the nightstand. "Quick, quick! Eat your breakfast. We have already arrived at the port."

Nami took a small bite of the scrambled eggs. They were too soggy and salty. The girl tried her best to not to spit it all out. Grabbing the biscuit, she hoped the bread would help her swallow it down. Taking a bite, the meal kept getting worst and worst. The biscuit was disgusting. Not only was it stale, it tasted filthy. As if it was partially rancid. No matter how grossed it tasted, it was still much better than what she usually got from Arlong and his crew. With the fishmen pirate crew she was lucky enough to earn a few scraps here and there. Nami would have to stomach her breakfast. It was the most she had in a very long time. Thankfully the orange juice tasted fresh. She was able to wash away the foul taste in her mouth.

"Where are we?" asked Nami, placing her empty cup down.

"Loguetown."

"Loguetown? _The _Loguetown?"

It was the most famous island in East Blue! Nami had always dreamed to visit this popular destination and here was her chance. She had to admit, she was actually pretty excited. Only the most adventurous bunch of people ventured into Loguetown. It was the last stop before Grandline.

"Yes, yes," answered Cara, pushing the girl towards the door. "Now enough of this rambling, we are already late. Everyone is waiting."

* * *

"Did you have a good night sleep, puppet?"

"Don't call me puppet," murmured Nami.

"Fufufufu, you're right. You are much more precious than a puppet," teased Doflamingo, pinching the young girl's cheeks. "You're more like a doll. My cute doll-chan."

Nami couldn't help but puff her cheeks as she slapped away the birdman's hands.

"Don't call me that either! My name is Nami."

Law couldn't help but roll his eyes at the whole scene. He couldn't believe what watching. It was embarrassing. And what made matters worst, Doflamingo was making him watch over his stupid little "doll-chan". He was a bloodthirsty pirate! He didn't have time for this silly babysitting. He had his own plans for Loguetown. He hated that Vergo was able to worm his way out of this one. Doflamingo sent him on some "special" mission or whatever. It all sounded like a bunch of bullshit to Law. It was a faithful reminder how much he really loathed his boss and his dog of a partner. He wouldn't be under that man's rule for much longer. He would see to that. But until then, he would have to bite the bullet and comply with Doflamingos orders.

_Enjoy it while you still can, asshole._

"Young Master, you cannot dwell here much longer," warned Cara. "You must disembark immediately!"

Nami was confused. The birdman was leaving? And he was taking the ship? What was going on here?

"Where are you going?" asked Nami.

"Fufufufu, ooh are you going to miss me, Doll-chan?"

"Was that suppose to be a trick question?" muttered Law. "Or just a stupid one?"

"Someone should really do something about that foolish tongue of yours," remarked Doflamingo, lifting his fingers upward. "And cut that ugly little head off while they're at it too."

"No matter," smirked Law. "I can always piece myself back together. I am a _surgeon _after all."

"Ooh is that an invitation?"

"Enough! Young master you must leave! Your bounty is much too high for you to be wondering on this island," pleaded Cara. "If the Marines in this area were to alert the headquarters, it could be trouble. Must I remind you that we are not even suppose to be in East Blue in the first place?"

Doflamingo sighed and ruffled up his hair.

"Alright, I get it, Cara," fussed the birdman. "I'm on my way."

The Captain could feel a small tug at his feathered coat. Looking down, he met the eyes of a rather annoyed 10-year-old.

"You still didn't answer my question! Where are you going?"

"Fufufufu, just a little business trip. I'll be back tonight," smiled Doflamingo, patting the young girl on the head. "I know my Doll-chan needs a whole new wardrobe! Have a fun day of shopping. Get whatever you want."

"My name is Nami," growled the girl once again.

Doflamingo ignored her response and turned back to the others.

"I'm counting on you two to keep her safe," ordered Doflamingo. "One of you must be watching her at all times, understood?"

Cara nodded and Law just gave another half-hearted eye roll.

As they watched the boss jump onboard the ship and sail away, the three made their way further into the city of Loguetown. Cara had a death grip on Nami's hand, as if to make sure the girl wouldn't make any sudden moves to escape. There wasn't really any point to it. As long as the birdman kept his promise, she would have to be in her best behavior. For the time being at least.

The city of Loguetown was busy and blooming. There were shops galore and people trading for goods all over the place. It was a fusion of art, food, and music all throughout the market place. It left the little girl in awe of everything. Never had she seen so much culture in one place before. There was a call from the distances. Nami held her breath and turned her head. Was it that sound she heard earlier? The girl was discouraged to see a small and piggish man waving for them to stop. Nami was obviously mistaken.

"Madam Cara is that you?" asked the small man gasping for air. He appeared to look rather old and way out of shape.

"Lumar? Is that you, my old friend?" smiled Cara, patting the man on the back. "It has been years! I had no idea you've been nesting in East Blue."

"Oh Madam Cara, what fortune it is to see you on this island on such a day as this," cried Lumar, grasping Cara's hand and resting it on his forehead. "The Séance of Truths is about to start and I would love for you to attend."

"The Séance of Truths!" gasped Cara. "Of course, I must attend! The eye of fate would curse me else wise."

"Hey, wait a minute there, Cara," warned Law. "We have matters to attend to. You need to watch the kid."

The older woman grabbed the young man's arm, forcing him to grasp the small girl's hand.

"I trust you will take good care of her," responded Cara. "I must attend this séance, Corazón. The future of our empire depends on it."

The young man growled and released the girl's hand. Nami was at a lost with the whole scene. One minute she was a desirable prize and now she appeared to be an unfavorable inconvenience.

"Cara, I have things to do as well," barked Law. "I don't have time to play babysitter."

"It will only be an hour," promised Cara, walking up next to Lumar. "I will watch the girl for the rest of the time we are here in Loguetown. I trust you can handle one little hour watching this girl?"

Law just turned and walked away from the scene. He was not about to orders from an old hag like Cara when he had matters to attend to. Nothing would change that.

"Or shall I report to young master about your incapacity to handle such a simple task?" added Cara. "I'm sure it will influence his decision when assigning the Hare Low Mission."

The doctor stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Law had tried to be assigned to that mission for months. Hare Low was a highly confidential, only a small select group of people even knew about it. Law could not fathom how Cara could of found out about such a private assignment.

"How on earth do you know about that?" questioned Law, turning back toward the old woman and her piggish pal.

"You would be surprised how much faith and guidance young master trusts in these cards," smiled Cara, pulling the deck from her pocket. "It would be unfortunate if such a hand did not draw in you favor."

"You wouldn't dare—" choked Law, gripping his sword.

"I suppose we will have to wait and find out, hmm?" assured Cara. "Now about the girl…"

The young pirate let out a low sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to stay on Cara's good side. Complying with orders was the only way he would get any sort of pull in the Hare Low Mission. This was no time for him to act out due to his foolish pride.

"Fine," huffed Law. "But I will only look after the girl for one hour. One hour and not minute longer, understood?"

"Understood," agreed Cara. "I will meet you in front of Pearl Bay Hotel in exactly an hour."

As the two watched Cara disappear into the crowd with Lumar, Nami couldn't help but smile. Even though she didn't know much about the dark haired man, she felt comfortable with him. The way he tend and cared for her wounds made feel safe. His eyes brought her comfort. A look that soothed her, promising her that everything would be alright. It was a strange feeling. How could she trust someone she knew so little about?

Law looked down at a smiling young girl. This annoyed him to no end. He couldn't believe he agreed to such a silly task. The young man just sighed and shook his head. There was no point complaining now. He had agreed to order and now it was his responsibility to watch over the child. With an effortless wave, he gestured her to follow him. Nami did her best to catch up with him as he walked through the heavy traffic.

"If you try to escape, I will slice your head off," announced Law, patting the sword resting on his shoulder. "Let that be a warning."

The small girl let out a deep gulped. It earned a quiet chuckle from the young pirate.

"Don't worry," assured Law. "I'll put it back on later."

Nami had no idea what he meant by that comment. And she had no desire to find out.

* * *

"I think this shade of blue looks lovely on her! What do you think, Tilly?"

"I don't know, Messa. I think she would look nicer in the yellow and pink dress."

The sale ladies brought over dresses for Nami to try on. After they had gather up her measurements, they had found an assortment of clothing in her size. Never in her life had she shopped for clothing before. She always wore Nojiko's handed down clothing. It was all Bellemare could afford. She remembered how much trouble she gave her mother when it came to clothing. She wished a wealthy family raised her. She could buy whatever she wanted. All the dresses and clothes she could ever image. But here she was shopping and Nami didn't feel any happier. She didn't want any of it. All she wanted was her mother and Nojiko.

"So who's that cute guy you came into the store with?" asked Tilly, holding the yellow and pink dress up against Nami's torso.

Nami was at a lost in answering such a question. What was he suppose to be? She looked back at the young man. He was hunched over the window by the door. His eyes remained calm and closed. He was obviously distancing himself the situation.

"Is he your brother?"

Nami let out a small snort and shook her head no.

"Oh? A friend then?" asked Messa, pulling Tilly's dress away and bringing up a lavender dress to the girl's body.

"Um, not really…"

"Well he's not your boyfriend is he?" teased Tilly, bringing up a white daisy dress.

Nami felt her cheeks grow pink. Why would they ask such an embarrassing question like that? Of course he wasn't her boyfriend! He was far from something like that.

"Oh Tilly, stop teasing the poor girl!" said Messa, giving her partner a little pinch on the arm. "Does your friend have a girl? He's really cute!"

"I don't know," answered Nami honestly.

"Well, I'm about to find out," announced Tilly, giving them a wink.

The girl with teal colored hair didn't waste her time walking up to the resting doctor. She cleared her throat to gain his attention, but earned no response from the young man.

"You are new to the island, huh?"

Law's eyes remained closed and his body still. It was apparent he had no interest engaging in this conversation. Tilly wasn't going to give up that easily. She figured the young man was probably shy around beautiful women. She would make things easy for him.

"I would be happy to show you around," smiled Tilly, running her finger down her aqua locks. "How about we go out for lunch and then continue from there?"

This time Law opened his eyes. She knew she could earn his attention with promise of food and entertainment. Men will always be men, in Tilly's eyes. But what Law did next only surprised the girl. Rather than accepting her offer, the pirate just walked away from her in silence. Tilly couldn't help but turn bright red due to his actions. He clearly rejected her invitation.

"Not very friendly, is he?" whispered Messa.

Nami nodded her head. This man was far from being friendly with anyone, especially strangers. Law walked up to Messa and looked down at Nami. She was wearing a white and orange polka dot dress.

"How long is this going to take?"

"It depends on how many cute outfits we can find for her," explain Messa, pulling out pink chiffon dress. "As you can tell, we have a pretty impressive selection."

"You have her measurements, correct?"

"Yes."

"We will purchase one of everything in her size."

The girls looked up in shock. That amount of clothing could be worth thousands of beli!

"Are you sure, sir? I must advise the cost of this—"

The giant stack of beli the young doctor pulled out from his coat interrupted Messa's train of thought. Without hesitation Law handed over the money, allowing the sales woman to tally up the amount.

"70,000 beli!"

"I believe that should cover the cost?"

Messa shook her head happily. She had hit the jackpot with this purchase.

"Good. Deliver everything at the Pearl Bay Hotel by dusk. Understood?"

The woman bowed down in gratitude. She never made such a sale in her life! She would be more that willing to offer her first-born child to the man as well. Tilly tried her best to ask the mysterious man out again, but it was too late. After Nami jumped back into her green sundress, Law gestured her to follow him outside shop. Walking down the next street, Law made them stop at a bench by the side of the road. The young pirate sat down and rested his sword by side. Nami turned her back at him to look at the crowd of people down the street. It looked as if she was ignoring him. It didn't matter. He didn't care what she did, he just had to keep an eye on her. But even Law found this to be a bit of a challenge. He didn't get much sleep the night before. His eyes were getting heavy and all he wanted to do was rest. He cursed Cara's name again. He loathed the responsibility he had over this girl. He couldn't wait for this hour to be over with.

Nami was still frazzled by of the whole scene in the shop. She couldn't believe this man giving away 70,000 like it was nothing. She had never seen anyone do such a thing in her life. Even Arlong was stingy with his money. It didn't make any sense!

_Who the hell are these people? _

The more she thought about it, the less she understood. All this frustration was getting her nowhere. Her exhaustion was hitting its peak, body and soul. Reality was settling in. These men were taking her away for good and she had no idea why. She didn't want this new life. She wanted to go home. Anxiety was building up again. This island was her last chance. If she couldn't escape now, she was never going to see East Blue again.

"Ice cream," called out a vender near by. "Who wants ice cream on this hot day?"

A giant group of children rushed down the street towards the ice cream man. Nami saw this as an opportunity. Perhaps she could lose herself in the crowd? The young man watching over her seemed uninterested enough, perhaps she sneak away. True, he warned her earlier about running away…but Nami believed it to be an empty threat. The more she was around him the more she realized how lazy this man could be. He nearly fell asleep at the shop earlier. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he was probably someone who didn't sleep enough. If he was off his game, Nami could probably hide herself in the bookshop by the corner. All she had to do was act like she wanted some ice cream. Simple enough.

Running into the crowd of children, she called out for the ice cream man. She allowed herself to be tossed around by the group of monsters. Kids were always going to be kids when it came to ice cream and sweets. Aggressive and greedy, the children fought to get their order in with the ice cream man. Nami didn't mind getting pushed to the side. It masked the fact that she was trying to worm away from her chaperon. She had finally made her way on the other side of the group. As she casually found herself outside of the crowd and in front of the bookstore, her small victory was put at a halt. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of the bookstore was the pirate doctor.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Nami gulped. The plan was clever, but not clever enough.

"I wanted some ice cream, but I got pushed away from the ice cream man."

She tried to sound as innocent as possible. Any sign of her escape could mean her undoing. She could tell the young man was looking her up and down. It was making her nervous.

"Pick up that rock," ordered Law, point at the small stone by her right foot.

"Why?"

The way the young man looked at her, it was apparent was in no mood to answer her question. Nami picked up the rock with no further hesitation. If picking up the rock meant being on his good side, Nami was going for it. The least he suspected of her, the better. With a flick of his wrist, the young man lifted his left hand up. Suddenly a transparent sphere surrounded her and the children. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How was this man making this circle appear?

"Room."

Nami gasped. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The rock in her hand disappeared and it was replaced with an ice cream cone filled with orange sherbet. There was a small cry coming from the crowd.

"What happened to my ice cream? It turned into a rock!"

Law gestured the girl to follow him down the road.

"You have your ice cream, now let's head to the hotel."

Nami was having a hard time comprehend what had just happened. What on earth did this man just do? Was he some type of sorcerer? She remembered what had happened the night before. This very man was able to teleport from one place to another. At first she thought she was just seeing things. She assumed she had mistaking his speed for some type of teleportation. But clearly it appeared this rumor was true. This man had some strange power. No matter how lazy he appeared, there was no chance she could outrun this man.

She took a small bite of ice cream as she walked by his side. As much as she hated to admit it, she really enjoyed the creamy taste of the orange sherbet. She couldn't remember the last time she had ice cream. It was just one small joy in the heap of this madness.

As the continued to walk they noticed two drunken pirates stumbling out from a near by bar. Laughing in glee, they called out a chant.

"We are going to find old Roger's treasure! We are going to find One Piece."

That comment earned a frown from the small girl. Every time she heard about One Piece, she cringed. It made her sick to her stomach.

"One Piece," she whispered, taking another small bite of her ice cream. "Who cares about that stupid thing?"

Law hiked up an eyebrow and looked down at the small girl.

"You are from East Blue and you don't know about the importance of One Piece?"

Nami could feel her cheeks grow warm. She didn't even realize this man was paying so much attention to her. She wanted to bite down on her tongue, but her pride would not allow it.

"I know about One Piece," scoffed Nami. "I just hate hearing about it. It's why pirates are still roaming the seas."

"…"

"I hate pirates!"

There! She had to let it out. There was nothing in this world that she hated more than pirates. Law shook his head in astonishment. This girl was in for a big surprise.

"If you hate pirates," replied the young surgeon. "I'm afraid luck is not on your side."

Nami worst fears were confirmed. She had a feeling these men were pirates, but she didn't have the heart to accept it. She didn't feel like eating her sherbet any more. She tossed it to the side, allowing a stray dog to gobble it up.

"So you are a pirate after all," muttered Nami.

His small nod was confirmation enough. Nami wanted a vomit. Pirates were ruining her life left and right. She loathed them all.

"I can't believe you're a doctor," hissed the small girl. "Doctors are supposed to help people not hurt them!"

Law couldn't help but sneer at her remark.

"Hmmm…you really are a child, aren't you?"

Nami didn't know what to make of his remark. It was obvious he was belittling her, but she didn't know how to reply. It made no difference to the pirate doctor.

"They say Loguetown is the island of beginnings and endings," stated Law. "Where one finishes a chapter and begins another."

Nami watched as another group of pirates brushed passed them. They sang their merry songs about finding One Piece as they passed by. Nami did her best to keep her chin up.

"You've hit middle ground," added Law. "But you are only steps away from the devil's reach."

"Huh?"

Nami was at a lost by his words. His comments only brought shivers down her spine. It was a haunting remark.

"Enjoy it while it last," noted the slender doctor. "It will only get worst from here on out."

* * *

Cara and Lumar were already waiting by the front desk of the hotel. It was a small relief for both the doctor and young girl. Law no longer had to play babysitter and Nami no longer had to be traumatized by this man's comments. They were both ready for this separation.

Lumar had a worried look on his face. Cara was limping in his arms, struggling to stand upward. Law didn't like what he was looking at. Cara looked faint and pale.

"What the hell happened?"

"Madam Cara was channeling her energy during the Séance," explained Lumar. "She asked the spirits of truth to unlock a hidden ability. After that, she hasn't been able to walk or stand up straight."

Law let out an irritated growl. This woman was nothing more but a torn in his side. She just had to go and make matters worst. The woman had her own selfish agendas and he had to be there to pick up the pieces.

"You conniving bitch," snarled the doctor.

"That is no way to speak to Madam Cara," gasped Lumar. "I insist you apologize at once."

"I insist you shut up," announced Law, bring his sword up to the man's piggish face. "Or I will shut you up for good."

Lumar couldn't help but let out a squealing cry. Nami covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. Even the pudgy man's cries sounded funny.

"Enough, Corazón," spoke Cara, pulling herself upward. "As promised, I will watch the girl for remaining part of our stay."

Law let out a mocking huff.

"It is difficult to believe that you can even keep track of your own shadow," sneered Law. "Much less this girl."

"Lumar has agreed to stay and assist me," assured Cara. "You are free to go and do as you wish."

Cara didn't have to tell him twice. Law was more than willing to hand the girl over. If something happened to the girl it would be Cara's ass, not his. Pushing the girl forward, the doctor turned and made his exit. Nami was relieved to watch him go. That man was only putting more stress on her situation.

"Come, child," smiled Cara. "We have reserved a suite on the top floor."

The older woman made a weak attempt to grab the girl's hand. Nami couldn't image this woman making her way up the stairs on her own. And judging by the look Lumar gave her, he would need more assistance getting her to their suite.

"Young lady, please hold onto Madam Cara as I asked for help."

Nami tried her best to push the old woman upward, but Cara kept sinking into her grip. She could feel Cara trembling, as if every part of her body wept in sorrow. The girl felt nervous. It looked as if this woman was going into shock.

"The hand," cried Cara. "Beware of the hand, child!"

Nami screamed as she felt Cara's tight grip squeeze her shoulders downward.

"Madam Cara! I've brought help! The staff will assist in carrying you up to the room."

It took three additional staff members to help carry Cara up to the top floor suite. After placing the woman onto one of the beds, Nami and Lumar were left alone to watch over the distraught Cara. She kept shaking her head back and forth.

"The hand is over her, Lumar!"

"Madam Cara, you need to rest," insisted Lumar, dabbing a wet washcloth other her forehead. "The child is fine."

"No, the spirits are speaking to me," gasped Cara. "The hand of death is upon her!"

Lumar could see all these comments were making the girl nervous.

"I'm going to grab a glass of water," explained Nami as she stepped away from the bed.

Lumar agreed, waving the girl to leave the room.

"Yes, please do so," encouraged the pudgy man. "And bring some water back for Madam Cara."

Nami nodded as she walked her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass out off the counter, she froze for a moment. She held her breath as she looked forward. She couldn't believe her luck! The hotel staff forgot to lock the door up before they left. There it was, half opened and ready. This was her chance!

She wasn't going to waste a single second. She ran out with all her might. Freedom was only nine floors away. It didn't matter if her lungs were burning. Nor did she care if her bones were howling. She would keep running, faster and further away from the devil's reach.

* * *

_Yay! Update! I was planning to write more for this chapter… but honestly, I really wanted to give you guys an update. I realized this chapter was going to be long enough to break into two chapters. It kind of works out because I do have a bit of an announcement to make. I'm planning to up the rating of this fic. I knew I was planning to do so in the future, but I realize darker themes are coming to play sooner than expect. So just keep in mind from here on out "Fallen Kingdom" will be earning it's __**M **__rating. I don't know if the rating change matters much to you guys, but I figured I would call attention to it now. _

_I want to thank everyone for the support! I've been receiving a lot positive feedback for most of my fics and I really appreciate it! It keeps me going guys! It really does. I apologize to those following "Heart Hazard". I've been pretty busy and been devoting a lot of my time with "Fallen Kingdom". I will try to update another "Heart Hazard" chapter soon. Hopefully some time next month. There is a chance I will update "Fallen Kingdom" with another chapter just because I've already have the beginning works for the following chapter. Thanks again for your patience and support!_

_OMG onto the reviews!_

_**CellneFullbuster**__: Asdfghjkl I freakin love you! Have I ever thought about writing a Kid x Nami fic? Good question! Actually I have! I love Kid x Nami and I think I have a fun concept for a fic featuring those two. It would be a silly romance comedy of course! Perhaps I will be inspired to write about them once they meeting in the manga. It might happen sooner than we think ;3_

_**Novi chan**__: Here is chapter 3! I bet you are wondering where chapter 4 is now? Oh dear…where did I put that thing?_

_**Gemzy**__: I am fangirling over your review! You are too awesome! I love your encouragement! I'm happy you enjoyed the little Doflamingo and Nami part…even thought he is a big jerk! Ha ha! Oh well, I still love him ;3 There was a little bit more Law and Nami interaction in this chapter, hope you liked it! Xoxo_

_**Greawenn**__: Thank you for your sweet comments. I am touched that you are touched by my writing. I am working hard to put a lot of emotion and spirit in this story. I love character development, I always try to put a lot of effort in showing their struggles and triumphs. There will be development in relationship between Nami, Law, and Doflamingo in the future. It shall be fun to watch ;3_

_**lexxiebabey: **__Hmmmmm…I wonder too. Heh heh ;3 What would Vergo do? That's my new path in life. I will always wonder what that guy is up to. Awww Dolfa is already spoiling little Nami…I wonder what will happen when she get older. Fufufufu…oh my!_

_**Trafalgar-Sev**__: Omg I put more Law in the chapter! Please be happy :3 There will be more Law in the future! Promise!_

_**strawberrypiratenin**__: You are so freakin' awesome! Thank you for all the support! You have reviewed a lot of my fics and I have tell you I really appreciate it! A hug and a high five for you ;3 Don't worry, you'll get a good dose of Law/Nami in this fic…Dolfa is in the mix for some delicious drama! So enjoy the show ;3_

_**sugah**__: OMG! What is going on?! You know what's for sure going on…crack pairings! Yes! High fives to everyone who love crack parings!_

_**Sweet Scrifice**__: OMG your wish is my command! More Nami! More Doflamingo! More more more! Until we get a nice flashback, I am a little on the fence about how I'm writing Law in this fic…I mean, he had to be some what loyal, he was under Doflamingo's command and he was looked at as a little brother. I think you're right, Law normally distance himself from others (I hope I showed that a bit more in this chapter), but he's kind of thrown in the center of this thing and that's probably why there's a lot of interaction. He was unfortunately the "chosen one" to find Nami…so he doesn't have much choice in the matter ;3 ha ha! Sorry about, Law!_

_**Black-Pendant**__: Seeing your review makes my day ;3 thank you for all the support! I will do my best with future chapters! I hope this chapter keeps you going! You have a fantastic evening and night as well!_

_**ACEMontague**__: OMG you are making me blush! Thank you! You're review is oh too awesome! I think I can die of happiness! But I won't cause I want to continue writing more chapters for this fic! I appreciate the support! I hope I can bring something new and exciting to the table with this Law/Nami and Doflamingo/Nami fanfic. No worries, Nami will not be growing up too quickly…let's have fun with her while we still can ;3_

_**animetigerurl**__: OMG yay! Thanks for the support, lovey! I'm glad a fellow Law/Nami fan is interested in reading more about Doflamingo/Nami. That is AWESOME! I really hope this will encourage some more Dolfamingo/Nami. I think they would be an interesting pair. Maybe it's because I think they would make amazing business partners! They are both so BOSS! _

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs! I will try to get another update soon! Love you guys! _


	4. Hand of Death

**Hand of Death**

There was a blur line between where things went right and wrong. She made a stiff attempt to scream out but the best she could manage was a gurgling gasp. There was a small pinch in her chest. Panic. In this narrow alley Tilly was fighting to keep herself conscience. Tightly pressed against the wall, there was no use in fighting. Her opponent's strength far surpassed her own.

"I gave you a fair chance."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. It was a calm and soothing voice that brought her no comfort. She cursed herself for following this man. Messa and Tilly had crossed paths with this young man as they walked towards Pearl Bay Hotel. They came, as promised, to deliver the purchase made earlier that day. Ignoring her partner's pleas, she made a decision to follow this mysterious man. Tilly was sure she could change his mind. Her stupid pride got the best of her and now she was paying the price. Any attempt to reason with the young man was only met with more force. The once alluring dark eyes now appeared much more vicious. It terrified the poor girl. She couldn't even fathom what he would do next.

"You should've left while you were still ahead."

It was a mocking remark. Like salt on a wound, the pain burned deep. The aqua-haired woman let out a stifling cry. No matter how pitiful she looked she wasn't going to get out of this one easy.

"Or still had a head, for that matter."

"Why are you doing this," coughed out Tilly. "A-are you going to kill me?"

She could feel the blade of the sword caressed her left cheek. Warm blood dripped down her neck and chest. The woman couldn't tell whether or not the young man was enjoying this. He had a blank stare on his face. A look of stillness and disconnect.

"The weak do not pick their way of death."

That comment made her sick to her stomach. It brought out a howling fear Tilly had no idea she even had. With a savage struggle, she fought tooth and nail to free herself from his grasp.

"Room."

He released her, allowing her to fall onto the ground. That winning relief would not last. In a matter of moments a small sphere encircled her.

"Mes."

Tilly could feel all the blood rushing from her head. It was a cruel sight before the world went pitch black. A haunting and bizarre memory she would fight to forget. Her heart sat beating, beating in the hands of a monster. She welcomed the darkness. She welcomed anything that would wash away that disturbing image. Tilly finally went limp on the cobble stone road. Law took his time feeling her heartbeats. She had finally succumbed to unconsciousness. He didn't intend her to be his victim. But by this point he had no choice. Unknowingly, she was digging herself deeper and deeper into that hole. She was in so deep, Law had no other choice but to bury her alive. What is a cat to do when a mouse willing crawls into his mouth?

Stuffing the temperate heart into his coat pocket, he continued on his journey. He was close. He had heard tales about this forbidden passage. Perhaps it would lead him to his destination. He hoped his assumptions were correct. There was business to attend to.

* * *

Her lungs were burning but she didn't care. She was so close to the port. Pushing pass crowds of people, Nami managed to swipe a few wallets. She would need that money to buy a ticket for a boat ride out of Loguetown. To her relief, no one was waiting in line at the ticket office. Without any hesitation she slammed the money down on the ticket counter.

"One ticket please! For the next boat leaving port!"

The ticket man had a thick white mustache and deep drawling voice.

"Hey where are your parents, little missy?"

"Please sir, I need leave on the next boat out of here."

The older man scratched his bushy eyebrows and looked down at the young girl.

"I'm afraid the next boat out of here is the first one scheduled for tomorrow morning, little missy."

Nami could feel her heart drop. This couldn't be happening.

"There must be something leaving tonight!"

"I'm afraid the port is close for the night. Nothing is disembarking until tomorrow morning."

Never in her life did Nami hesitate in stuffing money back into her pocket.

"Sir, there must be something you can do?"

"I wish I could, little lady," explained the ticket man. "But the last ship sailed out only ten minutes ago."

Grabbing the money off the counter, Nami would not allow this change of event to discourage her. Some way, some how, she would find her way off this island. She felt a presence behind her as she walked nearer by the port. Looking behind her shoulder she saw a funny looking family. There was a large woman accompanied by a small man and two young boys. The man and woman appeared to be smiling at her.

"Are you lost, young girl?" asked the older woman.

The woman very plump and had a crooked nose. She didn't have very pleasant smile. Her teeth were stained yellow and there were whiskers on her upper lip. As strange as she was, Nami wasn't going to be rude to someone who could be of help.

"No. I was just trying to buy ride off the island," explained Nami. "Do you happen to know any ships leaving tonight?"

"But where are your parents?" questioned the woman. "Are you running away from home?"

"My parents are dead," explain Nami. "I'm just trying to travel to my uncle's island."

Nami wasn't necessarily lying. Her mother was deceased and Genzo was like an uncle to her and Nojiko.

"Oh you are an orphan," cried out the woman. "My husband and I have a heart for helping orphans! In fact, my husband and I are helping these two orphan boys as well."

The whiskered woman pointed at the small man with the two young boys. One boy looked to be her age and the other looked to be around eight years old. They were both appeared rather happy munching on candy bars.

"There are no more ships leaving this port tonight," explained the pink haired woman. "You are more than welcome to stay at our house until tomorrow morning."

There was a small pause in response. Nami needed somewhere to stay for the night yet something didn't seem right about this two. But by this point Nami felt uncomfortable with any stranger. It made sense she didn't take well to their generous offer. The orange-haired girl would just have to bite her lip and leave it to chance. If she didn't accept this offer now, she would have a hell of a night hiding around on this island.

With a half-hearted nod, she agreed to follow them home. The woman boasted about how she loved to help orphans. Her husband offered Nami a candy bar to munch on while they walked. Nami politely declined the offer. The man insisted that she eat it. Every child should enjoy some candy once and while. Not wanting to insult the man, Nami finally gave in and took the candy bar. The young boy beside her had an envious look on his face. He had finished his candy bar and still looked rather hungry.

"I don't really want any sweets right now," explained Nami, handing the boy the candy bar. "Here, go ahead and eat mine."

The girl didn't have to tell him twice. The little boy grabbed her candy bar and started devouring it immediately. The small man looked displeased by her actions. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Here this man and woman were unselfishly offering their help and she didn't appear very grateful. Nami tried her best to smile and thank them both for their help once again. The man smiled and gave her a pat on back.

"We are happy to help," assured the man. "You see, my wife and I lost our son in a tragic accident. Ever since then we've been wanting to help children in need."

They finally made their way past a dark alley. Stopping in front of a large building, the woman opened the door leading to the cellar. The children were reluctant to walk down the darken path leading to the underground.

"Hurry in children" smiled the woman, taking a few steps in. "I have a baked apple pie ready to eat! And we have more candy downstairs too!"

That's all she had to say to get the two boys to follow suit. Nami had her qualms about agreeing to all this. It was much too dark and there was a foul stench seeping from below. Nothing felt right about entering this cellar. Perhaps she would fair better on her own tonight. Before she could turn back, she felt the small man grip her shoulder and pull her down the steps.

"I know it seems spooky down here," explained the man, pulling her deeper into the darkness. "But I promise you…you're in safe hands."

* * *

This had to be the place. There was no mistaking the small red flag on the corner of the window. There was a circle and an open black hand featured on the flag. To many it would look like a normal "trade" flag. It was a common symbol for those offering to barter standard day-to-day items. But in this case they would've been wrong. Dead wrong. It would take a trained eye to notice the tip of the pinkie finger missing on the hand. The absence tip of the littlest finger spoke volumes to those who were in search of it. It meant only one thing: The Black Market, specifically those trafficking organ trade. In the underworld, organ trade was known to be one of the smallest communities. But even the smallest communities could carry their weight in gold. To find someone involved in organ trade in East Blue would be close to impossible. But there were rumors about organ trafficking in Loguetown. It was an opportunity Trafalgar Law would not dare to miss out on. He smiled as he read the sign above the building.

_It's a butcher shop. How appropriate. _

As he opened the door to the butcher shop there was a small bell announcing his presence. Behind the butcher counter stood a tall and slender old man. His leathery skin was wrinkled and silver hair was very greasy. There were scars lining up all around his neck and face. He appeared to be missing a left eye as well. He was definitely a person who seen plenty of troubles in his life.

"Welcome, young sir," greeted the butcher. "How may I help you today?"

The pirate took his time looking around the shop. There were all types of animal parts dangling everywhere. Leg of a pig, torso of a duck, head of an ox. To a seasoned butcher shop, it was desirable assortment of garnished ornaments. Law wondered if his selection of human organs were up to par as well.

"What may I interest you in today?"

Law had finally made his way to the counter. He held up his right hand and folded down his pinkie. To any passer buyer it would look like he signing for four items, but to the butcher it meant business. The butcher gave a small nod and made his way to the entrance of the shop. Locking the door and closing the window blinds, he made his way back behind the counter. From below the counter the butcher pulled out a sheet. It was a laminated chart of the human anatomy.

"What are you here to purchase?"

"I'm here to sell," corrected Law, examining the chart.

The butcher let out a dry crackling laugh.

"Well I to have to admit, we don't get much of that in these part," declared the old man. "That being said, I am very selective on whom I barter with. This isn't your science class, sonny boy."

"I assure you what I possess will out rank anything you have to offer," proclaimed the young doctor. "The quality of my trade will make your inventory look like last week's trash."

There was a small twitch underneath his opened eye. It was clear the experienced butcher was insulted by Law's boast.

"You have quite a tongue there, brat," sneered the old man. "If I don't see anything I like, I suppose you can cut it off and offer it to me as trade."

"I highly doubt it," advised the surgeon, pulling an object out from his pocket.

That single eye was now wide open. His dry lips quiver to speak. The old man could not believe what he was looking at. In a gel-like cube laid a beating heart. A heart beating freely, as if were still incase in its member. There was no possible way this heart could be beating on its own. It was like some wicked voodoo magic. He could feel his knees giving in a little. Law couldn't help but smirk at the scene. It was a typical reaction to such a sight, but he rather enjoyed putting this veteran butcher in his place.

"I-I've heard of you," declared the old man. "I thought it was a myth. I never believe a word of it until now."

Law placed the heart onto the counter for the butcher to examine it better. He could see the old man staring at his left hand. The butcher finally had a good look at his tattooed fingers.

"You are really him," exclaimed the scared-faced man. "The one labeled the Surgeon of Death."

It was a silly nickname but Law had to admit it had a nice ring to it. He was rarely called by such a name, but it was something the Black Trade went by when dealing with his trade. His trade was the most prized and was well worth millions and millions of beli. Meeting him was like winning the lotto in the organ traffic community.

"Now that you are aware of who you are dealing with," clarified Law. "Let's do business."

The butcher shook his head firmly. Doing business with the Surgeon of Death was a godsend. It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"How much are you selling the heart for?" asked the older man, examining the heart closely.

"160 million beli."

"160 million beli?!" coughed out the butcher. "For a single heart?"

Normal hearts usually went for 1/3 of that price. But then again, these hearts were not nearly preserved as this one.

"I am fully aware of what my trade is worth in the underworld," announced the surgeon, grasping the heart with his left hand. "If you can not afford 160 million beli, you are not worth my time."

"No wait!" exclaimed the old man. "Perhaps we can do a trade for a trade."

Law could not help but laugh at the wrinkled face man. He really was a crazy old fool.

"There's nothing you could even begin to offer as a fair trade."

"My partners just collected harvest," explained the butcher. "There are three fresh bodies downstairs."

Fresh harvests only meant the humans were still alive. To any other trader it would be a tempting offer, however to the Surgeon of Death it really meant nothing. As far as Law was concerned, any living being walking down the streets of Loguetown was a fresh harvest. When it came to hunting no one was restricted from his menu. But for some strange reason he was having a difficult time rejecting this old man's offer.

"I am willing to trade three hearts for one," offered the butcher. "What do you say to that?"

Naturally the answer would be "no" but Law could not manage getting the word out. Something in his gut was telling him to observe this offer first before giving this man a final answer. He just had to see what lay waiting down in the butcher's quarters.

"I suppose I can give it a look."

"Excellent," smiled the old man. "Please, following me downstairs. You will not be disappointed."

* * *

The boy beside her finally stopped moving. She was sure he was dead for good this time. Fragments of skull and blood were splatter against her face and upper torso. She was latched to the butcher table beside the decapitated body. They had promised to help her and the boys…it was all a lie. They were forced onto these butcher blocks and handcuffed against their will. The moment the man brought out his tools, it didn't take long for her to figure out what was happening. The boys sounded disoriented. Nami was sure those candy bars were drugged. They seemed sluggish to react to the horrors at hand.

"You should've ate your candy, my dear," pointed out the small man. "Would've made the whole process easier on you."

"Now Morris, we agree to scalp her pretty little head," reminded the plump woman. "Her head of orange hair is actually quite valuable. This quality of this hair would sell very nicely."

"Really? But her hair is much too short, Margo," challenged Morris. He was inspecting the sharpness of his blades.

Nami could feel the woman's fat fingers run through her locks of hair.

"I'm sure it's more than enough to sell to a premium doll maker."

"I guess you make a good point," agreed Morris, walking up beside the butcher table. "I will leave her for last then."

Nami could hear a curdling scream beside her. Morris had begun his first incision on the boy beside her. It was the boy that looked to be around her age. Margo brought up a balled up rag and stuffed it into the boy's mouth.

"They can be so noise," complained the woman. "It gives me a headache."

Nami struggled to free herself but there was no use. She was locked to the table tightly. She screamed for them to let her go but soon her cries were muffled with a balled up rag.

"I can't stand children," growled Margo. "They are so loud."

Tears were sticking to her face. Nami had never felt so scared or helpless in her life. She was always one to have hope. No matter what the situation, she would find a way out of it. She was full of brave ambition that would keep her going no matter what. But even now she felt herself shutting down. There was no hope in getting out of this one alive. It was a bitter acceptance.

The sound of cracked ribs was torture enough. She was having trouble controlling her breathing. The lights beaming down on her made everything go white. She didn't have to see what was happening beside her to know what was going on, she could feel all the blood splashing against her skin. The vibration of the block beside her told what part of the body they were removing. She wanted to throw up. There was a small giggle coming from the other side of the room. It was the younger boy. He was laughing as if he was talking to his parents. As twisted as it sounded, it brought Nami a little comfort. Perhaps she would be reunited with her mother soon. It wasn't such an awful thought. But this wasn't the way she wanted to go.

"Well great job, Morris," spat out the woman. "You really fucked up that production. Charles is going to be pissed."

"Shut up, Margo," barked Morris, pulling out the boy's liver. "We still have two more bodies."

"We didn't bring two more bodies for you to continue with your careless actions!"

"I'll do better next time. Besides, most of the trade is still in good condition," countered Morris, smearing the blood and intestines off his blades on his apron. "Now roll over the other boy."

Nami bit down on the dirty rag as she heard those sweet giggles turn into anguish cries for help. She didn't know how much more of this could handle. To hear someone be ripped apart limb by limb was an agonizing torture she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. She begged for death to take her and to make it quick.

Suddenly a loud siren was echoing though out the cellar. There were red lights blinking everywhere.

"Morris! Stop production!"

"I wonder what's going on…do you think we have a visit from the Marines?"

"I don't know," answered Margo. "But if Charles sounds those alarms, we must stop production."

It didn't take long for Charles to enter the slaughter room. He appeared to have a guest with him.

"Here we are, allow me to introduce to you my partners," presented Charles. "Margo and Morris."

"Charles what is the meaning of this?" questioned Margo.

"Now, now Margo. We are in for a real treat," explained the old man. "This man is the Surgeon of Death himself!"

"Oh my goodness! I have heard so much of you," cried Margo, bowing her head down. "You work is magnificence!"

"Magnificence? He is a God!" wailed Morris, falling down to the floor. "It is my dream to meet such a legend!"

Nami shivered at the thought of who this man could be. With a name like Surgeon of Death, she could only expect things to get worst.

"We are blessed with such fortune today," proclaimed Charles. "He is interested in viewing our harvest."

"Please, it would give me great pleasure for you to view our latest harvest," exclaimed Morris.

Law made his way to the butcher block. One of the bodies looked poorly mangled and the other was in the middle of the same sloppy butchery. Law was at a lost for breath when noticed a flash of orange hair on the next table.

_It can't be._

Oh but it was. There was Doflamingo's precious "doll-chan" strapped up against the table, prepared for the same reckless dissection. Thankfully, she appeared to be alive and in one piece. He cursed Cara's name once again. He should of never trusted that bat crazy woman to look after the girl. She nearly cost him his head.

"I see one of our harvest bodies is not really up to par, but how about two hearts for the price of one?" offered Charles. "I would happily add another 70 thousand beli to the trade. What do you say?"

"I will accept your original offer."

Charles gave Law a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry, sir. I think you misunderstood me. I'm afraid we only have two set of hearts available."

"I disagree."

There was a transparent sphere encircling the room. Morris and Margo looked up in sudden awe of the whole scene.

"Mes."

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

Charles, Morris, and Margo fell instantly onto the ground and in Law's hands were their beating hearts. Shoving his trade into his jacket pockets, he walked up to little boy. Although he was sliced open, he was still alive. Law acted fast and performed the proper surgery to save his small fighting life. Once he was back in one piece, he unlatched the locks and pulled the boy off the table. His young body still needed recover and heal, but this was no place for him to rest. Transporting the butcher's wallet into his right hand, he pulled out all the money he could find.

"Here's 70 thousand beli," offered Law, handing the money over to young boy. "Take it to the nearest hospital and they will care for you."

The little boy was at a lost in reacting to what had just happened. Law did not have the time or the patience to deal with his confusion.

"If you want to live, leave now," ordered the young doctor.

The boy gratefully bowed and ran up the steps leading towards the exit of the building. Law would need all the restrain in the world to deal with his next act. He took small steps towards the girl. He reminded himself that he needed this girl alive when they returned back to the hotel. Every part of him ached to rip her apart. She would surely be the cause of his undoing.

When their eyes finally met Nami could barely contain herself. Fresh tears glisten down her checks. That balled up rag muffled all her joyful whimpers. She had never felt so relief to see this man in her life. However, it was apparent this young pirate was not sharing the same merry reunion. He looked pissed. Super pissed!

"What the hell were you thinking?" snarled the surgeon. "I should fulfill my promised and chop that stupid little head off!"

Nami lay quivering behind her shackles. Perhaps she wasn't free just yet. There was unspeakable rage burning within those eyes, an unforgivable fury just waiting to get out of hand. Nami noticed the pirate struggling to keep his composure. The small girl did her best to remain calm. If she panicked any more it could encourage this senseless behavior.

"What the fuck did you think would happen if you ran away?"

It was obvious this girl was in no place to answer any of his questions with a grimy rag stuffed down her throat. It didn't matter to Law. He would continue with his cross-examination.

"You think you would just go back to your island and live happily ever after?"

Nami flinched at his forwardness. Of course she had hoped to return to her island.

"You think after all Doflamingo went through to find you, he would just let you escape?"

Nami closed her eyes and stifled her tears. It was a harsh acceptance, but she knew she was risking her village's safety if she were to return home.

"You are a fool if you think you can escape him. No matter what, he will find you. Nothing in this world will keep him from you. Nothing. You belong to him."

It was a haunting promise feeding on her ebbing emotions. She could feel a part of her breaking. A part of her she once held so dear. But now it withering away, surrendering itself to some lost abyss.

She felt her shackles click and unlock. The rag was pulled from her mouth and tossed to the side. Law pulled her upward from the table and inspected her body. He was thankful there wasn't a scratch on her. All that blood and bone belonged to the corpse beside her.

"We will never speak of this to anyone, understood?"

Nami gave a small nod. She finally had a good look at the boy's mutilated body. She felt nausea and couldn't hold it in any more. She threw up into her hands and lap. Globs of orangey liquid dripped down her dress and onto the bloody floor below. Law sighed and used the rag to wipe off the vomit from her mouth and hands. Her eyes were close and she tried her best to suppress her whimpers. Law shook his head in frustration. There was a small sting of guilt in his chest. When it came down to it, he was the reason why she was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He always believed to be a monster, but even he had trouble stomaching this sin. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he picked her up and tossed her arms over his shoulder. He allowed her to sit cupped against his chest. His left arm supported her as his right hand gripped his sword. Her body was still trembling against his torso. As much as she tried to stay still, she was falling apart. All she needed was some sort of relief.

"If you need to cry, do so now," advised Law, walking up the stone steps. "This is your last chance."

* * *

They needed to return before the Joker arrived to the hotel. Law had to make sure Nami was bathed and redressed without encountering the others. Teleporting into the suite, he had hoped to sneak in unnoticed. Putting Nami back on the floor he had pulled her towards the bathing quarters.

"Fufufufu oh there you are. I was looking for you two."

Law flinched. He couldn't believe his terrible luck. The Joker had arrived early. Nami and Law both hesitated to turn and face Doflamingo. If he got one good look of the girl, Law would be in some deep shit. He had to act quickly.

"What the fuck happen to the girl, Law?!"

Too late. If he didn't want to spend the night reattaching all his limbs, he would have to come up with something fast. Law just let out a low chuckle and patted the girl on the head.

"Just took the cub on her first kill," explained Law. "That's all."

Sticking out his tongue, Doflamingo let out a bone-chilling laugh. Law could help but let out a sigh of relief. The young master was buying his little white lie.

"Oh that's precious. How did it go?"

"It went well. The girl could use more practice."

The birdman crouched next to Nami and wiped away the splash blood off her forehead.

"We'll see to that. Right, doll-chan?"

Nami bit her bottom lip as she watched the birdman lick the blood off his fingers. She felt like vomiting all over again.

There was wailing cry coming from the other room. Doflamingo let out irritated sigh.

"Cara is acting up again. She keeps scream nonsense," complained the feathery captain. "Take care of it."

Law agreed to order, but not without giving Nami a warning glare first. He had hoped this girl was smart enough to keep her mouth shut about what had happened earlier. Nami didn't want to the young doctor to leave. Although he scared her, the birdman scared her even more. As she turned to look up at him, he was already staring at her with that creepy grin of his. Pinching her small cheeks, Doflamingo couldn't help but tease the girl a little.

"Fufufu, looks like someone had a fun day of shopping! I saw the package by the door."

Pulling at her spoiled dress, the captain shook his head in disapproval.

"Get cleaned up and I will find something nice for my doll-chan to wear."

Nami did not think twice about running into the bathing quarters. She would make sure she would take her time cleaning up. She let the harsh spray of water wash away the bits of blood still staining her body. She scrubbed hard, harder than ever. As if she were attempting to peel off her skin in the process. After she escaped from the shower, she hopped herself into a fresh bath. It felt nice bathing in the warm water. The things she once took for granted she now treasured more than ever. That dance with death changed her view on everything. Nothing in life was guarantee. She needed to make the best out her situation. Sure, bloodthirsty pirates kidnapped her against her will…but she was still alive, wasn't she? Right now she was safe and she needed to be thankful for that. Even if it meant complying with the creepy birdman. As scary as he appeared, he seemed to be the person the most taken with her. If she was as important to him as the other's claimed, she had nothing to worry about. He wouldn't dare allow anyone bring any harm to her. But it was the reasoning behind all this fondness that troubled her. She could not understand why this man invested so much time and effort in finding her. Were their destinies this entwined? Did she really belong to him?

Pulling herself out the tub, she wrapped herself with a soft towel. As far as she was concerned, she didn't belong to anyone. She belonged to adventure and her dreams. And she would be damned if she allowed anything changed that. She noticed something hanging on the doorknob. It appeared the birdman managed to sneak one of her dresses into the bathing quarters after all. It was the pink chiffon dress. Light and fluffy layers cascaded down the bottom and a pink satin bow tied nicely on the back. There was even a pair matching shoes for the cupcake dress. It was a little too fancy for Nami. She liked wearing the simple things. Like cotton sundress or denim shorts with a t-shirt. But if kept the birdman happy, she wouldn't mind wearing it this once.

Stepping out of the bathing quarters, she was greeted with a Cheshire grin. It appeared the birdman was quite taken by the dress. Taking her small hand and twirling her around, Doflamingo admired the material.

"Fufufufu you look so cute, doll-chan!"

Nami felt dizzy and collapsed onto his arm. The Captain picked her up and walked down the hallway.

"I bet you are starving after your first kill."

Nami could smell an aroma of flavors. On the table were a variety of rich dishes. Buttery noodles, steam vegetables, baked fish simmering in a garlic sauce, small frosted cakes, and creamy puddings, to name a few. The one time she wished she had an appetite. Everything looked perfect and delicious.

Doflamingo sat her down at the table and insist she take whatever she liked. As sick as she was, she needed to act like everything was fine. Nami remembered the promise she made to the Surgeon of Death. If she acted like anything was wrong, the birdman might start asking questions. She gathered up small portions of noodles and fish on her plate. Looking to her right, she noticed the birdman doing something weird with the fish. He was slicing the fish with his hovering hands. It fell into small pieces without him ever touching the food. Nami gulped down her noodles. It all made sense now. They must be devil fruit users. They just had to be. Nami read tales about devil fruits but she never met anyone that possessed any powers. She always thought it was some silly stories Bellemare would tell her about during her active marine days. She believed devil fruits to be fiction, something to just spice up her stories. But it looks like she was sitting right next to a real life user. It explained so much. That pirate doctor appeared to be a user as well. But what did they have to do with her? Why would devil fruit users be looking for her?

"Um..mister…,"

Nami was having a difficult time figuring out a name for this man. She couldn't call him birdman…not to his face at least. "Young master" and "captain" was totally out of the question.

"Fufufuf call me Doffy."

"Doffy…why am I here?"

Doflamingo paused on his next bite.

"Cara told you already, you are destined to be here."

Nami frowned at his reply. That wasn't the answer she wanted.

"I don't understand."

Placing his fork down, the birdman turn to smile at her.

"You're always finding yourself in some kind of trouble, hmmm doll-chan?"

Nami gulped. He figured it out. He knew what happened earlier. She was at the edge of her seat, waiting for what he had to say next. She could feel his large hand grasping her right shoulder.

"You are born to do great things. You are someone who possesses a very special gift, a gift the filth of this world will take advantage of. They will put you down and make you feel worthless. This filth does not want to see you succeed and win in this world."

Flashes of Arlong came to mind as he talked. Nami recall all the poor treatment she received by the fishman. They need her cartography talents, yet they treated her no better than a piece of trash.

"Fishmen were only the beginning, things were only going to get worst from then on."

Nami felt a shiver up her back. It was as if this man could read her mind. How could he know so much?

"That's why I'm here."

The girl looked up confused. She didn't know what to make of the comment.

"I came to save you."

She felt a tug at her heart. He came to save her? To be her hero amongst all this chaos? Coming from a pirate, this was a bitter pill to swallow. She could feel his hand feathering around her scalp. It was comforting gesture. He could probably sense her concern and confusion. He was giving her all the answers, yet she felt even more perplexed than before. Perhaps he knew this was more than she could handle at the moment.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Nami looked up a bit dazed. She didn't know what she was capable of by this point. But she gave him a nod anyways. He pulled her up onto his lap and whisper something soft into her ear.

"I'm a king."

Nami was sure her jaw had dropped at that comment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_A king! A king?! _

Surely this man was mistaken. Or perhaps completely insane! Why would a king be a pirate?

"Like a pirate king?"

She heard an ecstatic laugh. Doflamingo patted the girl on the head in delight.

"Well..eventually...fufufu….but I am king of a country in the New World."

Reading countless books about maps and cartography, Nami was somewhat familiar with the New World. She wondered if she had crossed paths with the island's chart before.

"What is the country called?"

Doflamingo grin as he tucked her hair to the side. With tickling whisper, he blew one last alluring answer into her ear.

"Dressrosa."

* * *

_Phew! Yes! Another chapter! Bam! And it has both Law and Doflamingo action in it. A very pleasing chapter to write ;3 I want to give a shout out to all my readers/followers/favors! You guys are awesome! Thank you for being so patient with my updates. I'm really going to try and update both Heart Hazard and Hostage by the end of next month (or year more like…ha ha). I feel in a good place with Fallen Kingdom… I will go back to updating other fics. For those that are hoping for another Fallen Kingdom update…you may get another chapter before the year ends. I will do my best! So look out for updates!_

_Now let's check out these reviews:_

_**lexxiebabey: **__Oh my yes, I agree…Law will have bring in that crazy money to please Nami when she's older. I freakin love your observations, you always bring up fantastic questions. Cara will be saying more crazy things in the future. Doffy's plans are still under wraps at the moment. I hope this chapter gave you some answers…or bunch more questions ;3 thank you for your review, my dear!_

_**Trafalgar-Sev:**__ Yay! I'm glad you like Law in that chapter. Here have some more! More Law! Yes I am changing it to M cause of blood and gore. Hope you like blood and gore ;3_

_**animetigergurl: **__Thank you for all your support! You are such an awesome reader :,3 I really hope you liked this chapter! Please help encourage Law x Nami! Please write more fics! You think of some fun one shots, so keep going. If ever want a second opinion, please feel free to ask! Love ya, Tori!_

_**Greawenn: **__Always thinking of you when I write a next chapter ;3 I hope you really like this one. We have some Law, some Dolfamingo, and a whole lot of Nami! Some more exciting stuff to come! _

_**Black-Pendant: **__I'm sorry for the cruel cliffie! Hugs! But I updated quicker this time, so I hope it makes up for it ;x I'm glad you enjoy how I write Law. It's a little tricky because we don't know how he was as a child/teen…but as long as I write him as a badass..I think I'm on the right track. Ha ha! Thank you for your kind review and I wish you a pleasant day ;3_

_**Hazel: **__Wow! Can I say awesome review? AWESOME! "…it is a mix of danger, madness and also intensive…" Yes! This is what I'm trying to do with this fic. I really want those elements of danger to really pop in this story. I'm so happy you caught the whole "Corazón" comment. I don't know if you are keeping up with the manga at the moment but I'm pretty sure "Corazón" is Law's clan name in Doflamingo's crew. If you look at the back of his coat (right now in Dressrosa), it says "Corazón" on the back. And it goes with the whole "Diamante" "Pica" and "Trébol" theme…which is represents each suite of card (in Spanish of course). So I'm just guessing Law went by Corazón when he was in Doflamingo's crew. Hopefully we get some answers to that. You are correct! Teal is like turquoise! New word :D And to put it in a nutshell, you are awesome and I hope you like this chapter as much as I love your review ;3_

_**PandaGrl12**__: Thank you for the support! I am doing my best keeping everyone IC even thought it's an AU…I still think IC is very important. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the moments between Doflamingo and Nami. Hope this open the door for future Doffy/Nami fics! I've been wanting to read one lately ;3_

_**Chell of Aperture: **__I'm in awe of your review! It's freakin awesome! You're warming up to Doflamingo x Nami…come, come to the dark side my dear! Ha ha ;3 Oooh I love that Ellie Goulding song :,,,D So no, I actually don't mind. Heh heh! And I seriously love love love your review! You are making me blush! I am trying my best trying something new with a Doflamingo/Nami story…something exciting and worth reading because it is a pretty cracked out pairing. OMG! I am so going to imagine you and your creepy smile when I write Doflamingo and Nami moments. It gives me the right kind of motivation! Ha ha! Thank you for all your support and patience with me :,,,) It encourages me to write awesome chapters for you guys. I really hope you enjoyed this one. It was a fun one to write ;3 HUGS!_

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs! I will update when I can! Love you guys!_


End file.
